My Life Would Suck Without You
by Bunny1
Summary: Remember Eric's 'It's a Wonderful Life' moment? Well, what if Hyde had one as well, instead of humping that nurse in stupid, uncharacteristic and unneeded revenge? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hyde was in a foul mood at his job. Stupid Kelso... stupid Jackie- no, stupid _him_ for letting someone in the way he had. He'd never done that before, and he couldn't believe his entire being was being shaken down by a 95 pound brunette... He bumped into Eric, however, and grunted inaudibly.

"Dude, what's with you?" Eric asked.

"Nothing, Foreman."

"Don't give me 'nothing', that's not your 'nothing' expression, Hyde."

"Fine, ya big girl. Jackie's cheatin' on me, okay?"

Eric frowned. "No, she's not..." he said. "I mean, I've never seen_ either_ of you like you are with each-other. You're all... schmoopy around each-other."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious!" Eric said, stopping Hyde from walking off. "Tell me: What makes you think she's cheating. Did you _see_ her cheat?"

"I..." Hyde paused momentarily.

No, he hadn't. He'd only seen Kelso's head on her shoulder... hands weren't in any inappropriate places, but, it looked cozy...

"See? It's probably a big misunderstanding." Eric comforted.

"I don't know, Foreman... maybe I'd've just been better off if I never started up with her. She might be, too." he spat. "She probably would've made Kelso marry her by now. Be poppin' out his stupid spawn."

"You don't believe Kelso reproducing is better for _anyone_, and we both know that." Eric said flatly.

Hyde smirked caustically.

"Look, when Donna and I broke up that time, I felt the same way," he said, and held up a hand when Hyde went to protest. "Seriously! I wished I'd never started up with _her_. And, I got my wish... but I realized I didn't want it."

"Bullshit, Foreman. You and Donna have always been you and Donna."

"No, no, no... I know. Because I couldn't let go of it," Eric insisted. "See, I got visited by this... really crabby angel- I think it might've been a relative from Red's side of the family," he said, "and he let me see what it would've been like if we never dated. Life sucked for _everyone_, not just me and Donna, dude."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "That's right, Foreman, because our little universes all revolve around your and Big Red's sex life."

Eric bit his tongue.

"Look, you had a weird dream, or maybe you smoked some good shit." Hyde shrugged. "So what?"

"I was stone cold _sober_!" Eric yelled at him. "It was _real_!"

Hyde looked around at all the hot nurses and hotel staff and other guests who were starting to stare at them, and dragged Eric into the kitchen.

"Okay, Foreman, calm down; everybody's looking..."

"Whatever, you don't mean it. I wasn't the most supportive before, but... you make each-other better, man. She and Kelso? They bring out the worst in each-other. You and Jackie, you bring out the _best_ in each-other, and that's what true love is all about."

"Does Red know he has _two _daughters instead of one?"

"Man, get over yourself, I'm telling you the truth. You wouldn't want to take it back, any of it. Your lives would suck without each-other."

"Yeah, whatever, Foreman..." Hyde said, shaking his head.

He looked up as Kelso walked in, and started angrily slapping eggs onto the griddle top, reaching for a heavy metal spatula.

"What's up, dudes?" Kelso asked, looking around.

"Oh, we were just discussing how the world would be a better place if Jackie and I never hooked up." Hyde spat, poking at the eggs violently with his spatula.

"Yeah, I've always thought so..." Kelso said cluelessly.

Unfortunately, Hyde took one more stab in anger, and didn't realize how close his yolk-soaked spatula was to the plug in the wall...


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Hyde knew, he was alone in the kitchen. He frowned. "What'd you clear outta here so fast for, ya big babies?" he yelled, when suddenly a chubby guy with a bad disco suit stepped into his line of sight.

"Dude, guests aren't allowed back here." he said uncomfortably.

"I'm not a guest, and you're not really in the hotel anymore." the man told him.

"Right... look, weirdo, I'm not in the mood for this."

"You made a wish. You wished you could see what would happen if you and Jackie never got together."

Hyde frowned. "This is Foreman trying to burn me, isn't it? Come out here, you dumbass!" he yelled.

"No one can hear you. You're in the holding pattern between life and death. My name is Wayne, by the way. I met your friend Eric once- whiny little girl of a boy, isn't he?"

Hyde smirked. "Yep, that's him."

"Well, do you want to see or not?"

Hyde stared blankly at him, and Wayne snapped his fingers, transporting them to The Hub.

"I got shocked, didn't I? This is some freaky hallucination..."

"Then, what have you got to loose by seeing it through?"

Hyde shrugged. "Okay, whatever." he said noncommittally. He looked over at his friends sitting at a table- sans Jackie- and went to sit down. "Hey, Foreman." he said, nudging at Eric. But, his hand went right through him, and Eric acted as though he could neither see nor hear him. Hyde looked at Wayne accusingly.

"Hey, this is a glimpse, buddy, they can't see or hear you."

Hyde frowned, and started laughing when Jackie came out in a waitressing uniform.

"What kind of a bad joke is this? Jackie wouldn't work here..."

"Why not? She worked at the Cheese Palace..." Wayne reminded.

"Okay, it's my first day, so you guys go slowly with your orders." Jackie said, pulling out a notepad.

"So, we get freebies, right?" Kelso asked automatically.

"No, Micheal." She said flatly. "Freebies come out of my pay. They wouldn't be free."

"So... our food's on Jackie!" Kelso said triumphantly. "Sweet!"

"Jes, thank you, Jackie!" Fez said, clapping his hands.

"No, no, _no_! I need my money!"

"Now, that sounds more like her..." Hyde snorted.

"I still can't believe you're married to that looser and have to work here now. If you had told us we would have stopped you..."

"Chippie is not a looser, Donna." Jackie said quietly. "But, he's trying to get his band off the ground, and he doesn't have time to work. Besides, he got me pregnant."

"Jackie, he roofied you."

Hyde's fists clenched at his side, his jaw ticking tightly.

"I'm pregnant, Donna. It wouldn't be proper to be an unwed mother." Jackie said softly, sitting down.

"He doesn't treat you right, Jackie..."

Jackie sighed, sitting down. "My mom threw me out of the house for being pregnant, and he offered to marry me. I didn't have a choice!"

Donna sighed, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah... that's not getting us sodas..." Eric sing-songed.

"Get bent, Eric." Donna snapped.

Wayne tilted his head at Jackie. "Such a shame... that body being hid by that unflattering uniform..." he tsked.

"Man, stop looking at her!" Hyde snapped.

"You could've waited for me." Kelso informed her.

Jackie made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "You left, Micheal." she said flatly. "I went on _one_date I don't even remember, and now my life is wrecked. Don't even start with me." she sniffed, putting her head into Donna's shoulder.

Donna rubbed her back gently. Hyde knelt down in front of her. He knew she couldn't see or hear him, but he reached out and touched her cheek gently anyway.

"Oh, babe..." he whispered.

She paused, a hand going over Steven's hand on her cheek, and Hyde froze. Donna looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing... my cheek just got really warm all of a sudden." she said.

"You're probably gonna puke again..." Donna said, gingerly pushing her off.

"No... it was kind of nice." Jackie admitted.

"You felt that? Oh, Jacks, you felt it..."

"Probably her connection that she's meant to be with you." Wayne said condescendingly.

"Stop talking." Hyde ordered. "Just... stop."

"I miss Hyde..." Fez sighed.

"We all do, Fez, but he's not coming back. You know that." Eric said.

"What? Why not?" Hyde demanded, frustrated. "Where the hell _am_ I?"

Wayne merely shrugged his shoulders, giving a smarmy little smirk.

"Eh, you are the worst angel_ ever_! You're no help at all!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world...

Donna and Eric came into the hospital room, where Kitty was sniffling over an out-cold Jackie and Hyde. Jackie was on top of him, her arms wrapped tightly around him, her face tearstained and swollen from crying.

"We had to sedate her." Kitty said before Donna could ask. "She wouldn't get up, and we don't have the heart to move her, but I was afraid she'd make herself sick, or go into an asthma attack from it."

"How could this have happened?" Donna asked, her voice cracking.

"He'll be all right." Eric said, trying to be stoic. "He... they both have to... he's my brother. He has to..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hyde looked over at Jackie as she stood up, wiping her cheeks off. "Okay, let's get your orders in before I get fired. And, remember, tipping is a _requirement _now."

Hyde sighed as she scribbled down what everyone was saying, looking around his friends, and then stood up, looking at Wayne.

"Where am _I_ in all this?" he demanded. "Seriously: Even if we weren't together, I wouldn't have let that bastard get away with that! I broke his jaw for calling her a bitch!" he seethed.

"Yes, well... you weren't here to stop her from going out with him, or to find out how it went." Wayne said cryptically.

"Yeah, I caught that," Hyde said flatly. "Where _was_ I, then?"

"Dead." Wayne said seriously.

Hyde suddenly felt cold, and as if the wind were knocked out of him.

"H-how..."

"You don't need to know-" Wayne hesitated.

"Just freaking _tell_ me!" Hyde demanded.

"I'm not allowed!" He said pleadingly. "Really... I can't tell you these sorts of things... I'm just here to guide you, not tell you everything."

Hyde glared at him, frowning when Chip came in and walked over to Jackie, who was by now at the counter handing over the order. Hyde approached them, glaring at Chip.

"Get away from her!" he yelled, but of course, Chip couldn't hear him.

Chip reached out and smacked her _hard_ on the butt, hard enough that she was sent hurdling forward.

"Hey, doll!" he said.

Hyde reached out to take a swing at Chip, falling right _through_ him to the floor, and glared, hopping up.

"Get your filthy hands away from my girl- and don't you ever call her that!_ I_ call her that!"

"Chippie, gentle..." Jackie said softly, her voice a bit trembly.

Hyde stepped protectively in front of her. "Touch her again I'll kill you- I don't know how, but I will!" he growled. "Donna! Donna come do something!" he yelled at her.

"They can't _hear _you, stupid!" Wayne reminded.

"Then make them hear me!" Hyde yelled in an almost panic. "Donna! Donna, Foreman, _help her_!"

As Chip reached for her, Hyde leapt at him, his arms outstretched as if to tackle him...

And, as he fell, suddenly he was lying on his back, looking upright, and felt a warm, familiar weight on him. His arms instinctively wrapped around the body, and he looked down, ,and Jackie, out cold, was on top of him. He began kissing her head profusely.

"Oh, babydoll..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry for what I was thinking..."

He looked up and saw Kelso with a black eye, crying in a corner, Fez crying in a chair, and Eric and Donna sitting at another end of the room.

"Hey..." he said in a raspy tone.

"Hyde!"

"Easy... back up." he said, holding out a hand.

He suddenly noticed that Jackie wasn't waking up.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded roughly.

"Mom sedated her." Eric explained. "She was way upset."

"What happened to Kelso's eye?"

"Donna found out that you getting hurt was his fault." Eric smirked.

"Hyde, I swear, nothin' happened... I was just upset..."

"Forget it, it doesn't matter. All that matters is Jackie right now..."


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie woke up in a slightly more upright position, feeling hands stroking her hair. The theme to _Three's Company_ was on in the background, and she looked around the hospital room to see all of her friends sitting in chairs around the room. She looked up, and Steven was looking down at her, with love in his eyes.

"Steven..." she breathed, moving up to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

Hyde melted into the kiss, his hands moving to cup her tiny hips.

"Ooooh, an even better show..." Fez said from beside them.

Jackie and Hyde pulled back, flushing, laughing a little.

"You okay?" Hyde whispered, brushing her hair back from her face gently.

"Me? Baby, _you're_ the one who got shocked and knocked out!"

"Yes, but it was an accident- a stupid one. I woke up and you were out cold. Scared me."

Jackie got a melty "my hero" expression.

"Oh, Steven..." she breathed. "You love me..."

"I've told you that." Hyde said, kissing her forehead.

"Awwwww..." their friends teased.

"Shadddup." Hyde said, throwing some ice-cubes out of his water cup at them. "Hey, Jacks... that Chip guy... he hasn't bothered you since that one time, has he?"

Jackie blinked, shocked.

"That was... really out of the blue, Steven..."

"You didn't answer me."

"What? Oh..." she shrugged. "Well, he's came up all flirty once or twice, but I told him I was with you, waiting for you to come pick me up, and he'd scurry away."

Hyde grinned. "Nice..."

But, then he got serious.

"Tell me if some dude's bothering you, okay? Any guy, don't care. Some guy comes onto you in any way, _tell me_. Cause... _mine_."

"Yes, Tarzan take Jane back to cave by hair." Donna said sarcastically in a caveman voice.

"Oh, you shut _up_, you lumberjack feminist!" Jackie snapped, throwing her arms around Hyde. "I _am_ his! _All_his! And he's mine, too..."

Hyde smiled, pulling her into a searing kiss, and then looked around the room at all of his friends. "Okay, yeah, that's your cue to get out..."

* * *

The next morning, Kitty checked them out of the hospital and Hyde promised to meet her at home later.

"I'm fine, Mrs. F," he'd told her. "I'm just gonna run Jacks by the Hub and get her some breakfast, take her home."

When they got to the Hub, Hyde cuddled up to her in a booth, but then he saw Chip coming in.

"I'm gonna go order us something..."

"Okay, baby." Jackie nodded, and pulled out her compact to fix her makeup while he went.

But, he didn't go to the front. He walked straight over to Chip's table.

"Get up." he said.

Chip looked at him and swallowed hard. "Ahhh, Hyde..."

"I thought I made myself clear two years ago... on Veteran's Day. Apparently not..." he said, his stance threatening.

Chip looked fearful, and got up to bolt, but he forgot to open the glass door and ran smack into it, knocking himself out with a loud "Thud!". Hyde smirked. Jackie hopped up and ran over to Hyde.

"Steven... what happened?"

"Nothing, baby... so, pancakes, right?"

"Um, yeah..."

Hyde smiled, kissing her softly, but Jackie deepened the kiss.

"I think... we should skip breakfast..." she whispered in his ear. "And go straight to dessert..."

Hyde threw her over his shoulder fireman style, stepping directly onto Chip's prostrate body as he walked out the door with her, and to the El Camino, where he lay the front seats down to connect with the back, and pulled her to him in a claiming fashion.

"Oh, Steven... I love you so much..."

"I love you, too, babe..." he said, fumbling to undo her blouse buttons as quickly as possible, burying his face into her bra, smothering her with kisses.

"Get closer baby... can't get you close enough..."

"I'm trying... Jackie, I want you forever, you know that, right?"

Jackie's eyes went soft, and she cupped his cheeks in her hand. "Oh, Steven..."

"No, no talking... let me finish." Hyde said.

Jackie nodded, eyes huge.

"I want the world to know you're mine. I want _you_ to know you're mine, most importantly..."

"Steven! Are you asking me to-"

Hyde's hand went over her mouth. "Shhh!" he ordered.

He removed the hand, and she looked all excited.

"I don't have a ring today, but I will get one, I swear... Jacqueline Beulah Burkhardt, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Steven..." she breathed. "Yes! Oh, come closer... that was so wonderful, I think I'm close to..."

"Seriously?" Hyde asked, eyebrow raised.

Jackie nodded, and Hyde pulled her back into his arms. Later today, they'd break the news to their friends, and he knew Eric would laugh at him because he was right. But, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that his life would suck without Jackie- and he wasn't about to let her go again...

-THE END-


End file.
